


Work Your Body

by orphan_account



Series: Rule 63 Combeferre/Courfeyrac Filth [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac moaned, and Combeferre felt the vibrations from the sound beneath the flesh of her lips. She let go of Courfeyrac’s skin and kissed up her neck and jaw, tugging at her earlobe with her teeth before whispering, “may I eat your pussy out, love?” </p>
<p>(Literally just Courferre Rule 63 filth. I have no excuses.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> In this 'verse, Courfeyrac's family is from the Dominican Republic, and Combeferre is Indian. That doesn't really come into the filth at all though.

As she lay on her bed wearing absolutely nothing, Courfeyrac stroked the soft sheets with her left hand, her right index finger halfway into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, imagining that it was her fiancée’s digit instead of her own. She heard splashing in the bathroom she shared with Combeferre, and knew that she was washing her face. Courfeyrac had a few minutes to wait for attention from her loving and sexually dominant fiancée.

That was too long, so she slipped the wet finger from her mouth and slowly circled the nipple of her right breast, which stood at attention. She gasped, feeling the rush of heat right below her stomach, and pinched the nipple, biting her lower lip. Combeferre couldn’t have heard her small noise, so Courfeyrac pinched it again, then twisted it, arching her back off the bed from the sweet pain. Letting go of her nipple, she brushed her thumb over it to soothe it again, then brought her left hand up so that she held one of her breasts in each hand. Her index fingers circled the nipple of their respective breast, then flicked across them repeatedly, simulating the movement of Combeferre’s tongue that always drove Courfeyrac crazy.

It wasn’t enough, though; wasn’t smooth and wet like Combeferre’s mouth. Courfeyrac bit her lip, looking down at her breasts with hooded eyes, then bent her neck and tried to fasten her lips around a nipple. She couldn’t reach, and instead stuck out her tongue, flicking it across the nipple. It was better, but still not good enough, and Courfeyrac groaned in frustration.

“Doesn’t that hurt your neck?” Combeferre said, standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Some of the straggling hairs around her face were wet, but the rest were shining and black, falling around her shoulders.

Courfeyrac nodded, leaning back against the pillows. Her fingers went back to rubbing her nipples in gentle circles, her eyes on her fiancée. “It’s better when you do it, anyways.”

“That so,” Combeferre said, placing one hand on her hip, where her tank top met her dinosaur boxer shorts.

“Mhmm,” Courfeyrac said, hearing her voice a little higher than usual.

“Madame Courfeyrac,” Combeferre said, approaching the bed with her thumbs hooked in the waistband of her boxers. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Courfeyrac cracked a grin. “Is it working?”

Combeferre answered that by climbing onto the bed, straddling the other girl and staring down at her with an intense gaze. “Always.”

Courfeyrac’s giggling turned into a quiet gasp as Combeferre took ahold of her wrists, lifting them off of her chest and pushing them to the sides of her body. “Fuck,” she said, tilting her head back to show her throat.

Combeferre took the bait, leaning down to gently kiss the pulse point on her neck, then nipped at it with her teeth, running her tongue over the skin. Courfeyrac moaned, and Combeferre felt the vibrations from the sound beneath the flesh of her lips. She let go of Courfeyrac’s skin and kissed up her neck and jaw, tugging at her earlobe with her teeth before whispering, “may I eat your pussy out, love?”

Courfeyrac nodded. “Yes,” she said breathlessly, turning her head to catch Combeferre in a kiss that she intended to be hungry and bruising, but that Combeferre only allowed to be a quick, light kiss before she began to kiss her way back down her body, pressing her lips to Courfeyrac’s skin to draw an invisible dotted line down the middle of her torso.

When she reached Courfeyrac’s belly button, Combeferre looked up, meeting her eyes. “If I let your wrists go, do you promise to be a good girl and not touch yourself?”

“Yeah,” Courfeyrac said, nodding. Her eyes were far darker than usual, her pupils blown out with lust. “I promise.”

“Good,” Combeferre said, kissing the skin right below Courfeyrac’s belly button. Courfeyrac lifted her hips a small amount, feeling a slight shiver run down her spine. She forced her hips back down though, and reminded herself to be patient. Combeferre appreciated when she was patient, and was more likely to tell her how good she was being if she stayed calm.

Combeferre gently pulled Courfeyrac’s legs open, not with enough strength that Courfeyrac couldn’t resist if she didn’t want them open. She did, however, and spread them. Repositioning herself, Combeferre moved to lay on her stomach below Courfeyrac on their bed, head in between her legs, facing her pussy. Courfeyrac bent her knees and rested her feet gently on Combeferre’s back to give her a better angle.

“You trimmed your pubic hair,” Combeferre said, hands resting on Courfeyrac’s thighs. Her thumbs brushed back and forth, a light rubbing on her sensitive skin that was excruciatingly intimate.

“I did,” Courfeyrac said.

“Was that a part of your master plan to seduce me?” Combeferre said.

“That, and it was getting a little too much like jungle foliage for my taste,” Courfeyrac said.

“Whatever you want, darling,” Combeferre said, kissing the inside of Courfeyrac’s thigh. Courfeyrac took a deep, steadying breath in and let it out. “Whatever you do, I will always find you beautiful,” she kissed her other thigh, brushing her tongue against the sensitive skin, “and want to ravish you until you scream.” She glanced up at her fiancée, whose hands were already fisting the blanket beneath them. “With your permission, of course.”

“What a paragon of virtue,” Courfeyrac said, tone tinged with sarcasm, “now about eating my pussy-”

Combeferre giggled and shook her head. “Be a good, patient girl for me,” she said, then kissed her thighs, massaging the flesh there with her hands, before both moved up Courfeyrac’s body. One hand rested on her hip, while the other cupped Courfeyrac’s round breast, merely holding it as Combeferre’s teeth tugged at the skin on her thigh.

Courfeyrac let out a moan, her eyelids fluttering closed. “Fuck,” she whispered.

“Not tonight,” Combeferre murmured into her skin, between kisses. “No fingers, baby, no toys to fill you up. Just me and my mouth.”

Courfeyrac let out another moan, this one louder. “Oh, fuck,” she repeated. “Please.”

“Hmmm,” Combeferre said, “you know that I’ve been trying to get you to be more patient…”

“Please, baby,” Courfeyrac said. “Put your mouth on me.”

“But I do like it when you beg,” Combeferre said. “And I don’t like my pretty girl going without something she wants.”

“I want this so bad,” Courfeyrac said. “Please-” She let out a choked groan as Combeferre’s tongue swiped up, collecting the slick that had been dripping out ofCourfeyrac’s pussy as Combeferre had been teasing her. “Yes,” she gasped, her back arching already, at the one touch to her aching cunt. Courfeyrac felt Combeferre smile more than she saw it, as Combeferre pressed a kiss to each side of her labia, then licked them, pulling at them with her lips.

“You can use your teeth,” Courfeyrac said.

“Oh, I can, can I?” Combeferre said, lifting her mouth away. Her lips were already shining, and Courfeyrac bit her own. “I didn’t realize you were in charge here.”

“I’m not,” Courfeyrac said, shaking her head. “Please. Go back to what you were doing.”

Combeferre smiled at her and lowered her mouth again, continuing to lick up and down Courfeyrac’s pussy lips with the pointed tip of her tongue. Courfeyrac let out breathless moans and sighs every once in a while, met with gentle squeezing of her breast. Courfeyrac’s hands moved to card through Combeferre’s hair, moving it to the side so that she could work.

Courfeyrac’s hips jolted forwards as Combeferre fastened her teeth around one of her labia and tugged, pulling another moan from Courfeyrac, more lustful than before. Combeferre tightened her grip on Courfeyrac’s hip and did it again, at a spot higher up, closer to Courfeyrac’s clit. A sound more like keening came from between Courfeyrac’s lips, and she tightened her grip on Combeferre’s hair, trying to pull her head up towards her clit.

Combeferre shook her head slightly, moving her tongue back down to dance between the folds of Courfeyrac’s cunt, causing her to moan. “Fuck,” she said. “Baby, you’re such a fucking tease.”

A shoulder twitch was the only response that she got from her fiancée, who was continuing to lick slowly deeper into her, her eyes mostly closed from concentration. Combeferre was an amazing tongue-fucker, building Courfeyrac up with a feeling that was wet and warm and wonderful, but she knew that Courfeyrac couldn’t get off without touching her clit, which was being neglected as Combeferre’s tongue thrust inside of her. Still, Courfeyrac’s arousal built. Not willing to risk Combeferre going back to her labia or thighs, Courfeyrac pulled her fingers from between Combeferre’s locks and moved them up to her own hair, burying them deep in the curls and tugging. Her eyes closed, and she reveled in the pleasure that Combeferre was giving her, letting out broken moans every few seconds to let her know about the warmth that was spreading in her lower stomach.

Combeferre’s thumb began to rub circles over Courfeyrac’s nipple, and Courfeyrac gasped, and then made a moaning sound that was halfway to a proper sob. “Oh, you can’t fucking do this to me. You know how wet I am right now, how fucking close I am. Baby, please, I’m begging you. Lick my fucking clit.”

Raising her head, Combeferre looked up at Courfeyrac, not stopping the friction against her right breast. “You’ve been such a good girl,” she said, her voice calm. Only the darkness in her eyes and the flush in her cheeks betrayed the arousal that she was feeling. “I think I’ll do you a favor and make you cum. Would you like that?”

Courfeyrac nodded, pulling on her own curls and feeling the burn against her scalp. “Fuck, yes. Please. ‘m so close.”

“I know you are,” Combeferre said, “and I love you, and love how amazing you’re being for me. That’s why I want you to cum for me.”

Courfeyrac smiled, relieved. “Thank you,” she said.

“Not until I say so, of course,” Combeferre said. “Can you do that for me?”

Courfeyrac only hesitated a second before nodding. “Yes. I can hold off.”

“Keep talking to me,” Combeferre said. “Let me know if it gets too painful.”

Nodding, Courfeyrac closed her eyes, lifting her hands to grasp the cool metal of the headboard. “I will.”

Lowering her mouth again, Combeferre kissed the skin around Courfeyrac’s clit, and she gasped, shivering. Then, finally, Combeferre trailed her tongue over Courfeyrac’s clit. Courfeyrac let out a moan, gripping the headboard tighter. The slight reprieve that Combeferre had given her from that conversation was over quickly, and Courfeyrac once again found herself close to the brink of orgasm. Combeferre licked it again, languidly, then a few more times, building up until she was flicking her tongue over the sensitive bud with the same speed she usually used on Courfeyrac’s nipples. Moans and whimpers spilled from Courfeyrac’s lips, and she kept her eyes shut, concentrating on monitoring her arousal.

“’bout to come,” Courfeyrac forced out, and Combeferre immediately took her mouth away, allowing Courfeyrac to calm down, kissing the inside of her thighs until her breathing slowed down. Then she ducked her head again and wrapped her lips around Courfeyrac’s clit, hearing a choked out groan come from above. Instead of sucking, Combeferre moved her tongue in a circular motion around her clit, creating what felt like a vortex of intense pleasure for the girl, who cried out, her hips fighting Combeferre’s hand to arch into the air.

“Fuck!” Courfeyrac said, her head tilting back, baring her throat and the dark mare that Combeferre had made earlier. “Oh my fucking god, so good, ‘Ferre I’m going to fucking-”

And again, Combeferre moved her mouth away, pressing a calming kiss to her thigh. “Not yet,” she said. “Soon, I promise. Very soon. You’re being so good for me, holding on like this.” The hand on Courfeyrac’s breast gave it a gentle squeeze. “Can you keep going?”

As soon as she could speak after getting her arousal under control, Courfeyrac took a deep breath, and then nodded. “Not for much longer. But yes.”

“Good. Such a beautiful girl.” Combeferre said. “My beautiful fiancée.” She pressed one last kiss to Courfeyrac’s thigh, then fastened her lips around Courfeyrac’s swollen and sensitive clit and sucked as hard as she could. Courfeyrac cried out, pulling on the headboard so tightly that her knuckles turned white. The heels of her feet dug into Combeferre’s back but she couldn’t care. Combeferre’s hand abandoned Courfeyrac’s breast, moving down to her hip to push her into the bed so that she was powerless against the suction of Combeferre’s mouth.

“Please let me cum, oh God,” Courfeyrac wailed, no longer able to stop herself from begging loud enough for their neighbors to hear. “Let me cum, please, oh fuck, I don’t know if I can stop it this time-”

Combeferre pulled her lips away long enough to say, “go ahead,” before they were back on Courfeyrac’s clit, her tongue lashing at the sensitive bud. Courfeyrac cried out wordlessly and her cunt clenched around nothing repeatedly as pleasure and heat flooded her entire body, causing her toes to curl and her hips to push up against Combeferre’s hands. She remained in that state for many long moments before finally falling, the overwhelming pleasure seeping from her body, leaving the warmth. There were still a few sparks of pleasure from where Combeferre remained lapping at Courfeyrac’s pussy, but they were dull, unlikely to result in anything else for Courfeyrac that night.

“Get up here, you generous idiot,” Courfeyrac said, stroking at Combeferre’s hair with post-orgasmic clumsiness and unhooking her legs from behind her back. “I’m not going to cum again tonight, no matter how hard you try.”

“You underestimate me,” Combeferre said, rising to lie beside Courfeyrac, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Courfeyrac giggled. “Probably. Do you want me to do you?”

Combeferre shook her head. “It’s fine.”

“I’ll let you ride my face tomorrow,” Courfeyrac said. “We both like that.”

Combeferre smiled, running her fingers through Courfeyrac’s now messy curls. “That’s true. No making sex plans right now, though. We might go get brunch tomorrow, and brunch is entirely un-sexy.”

“It’s the sexiest meal,” Courfeyrac said, nuzzling into Combeferre’s neck and trying to fight back a yawn. “Two things combining into something delicious.”

Combeferre snorted. “Sure, love. Whatever you say.”

“What? It’s true,” Courfeyrac said, letting the yawn win. “Fuck, I’m tired.”

“Maybe it had something to do with the relaxing power of mega orgasms.”

“Truth. You should do research on that.”

“We’ll start tomorrow,” Combeferre said. “For now, sleep.”


End file.
